Jack Lindsay
Robert Leeson Jack Lindsay (20 October 1900 - 8 March 1990) was an Australian-born writer English poet, writer, and editor.Paul Gillen, Lindsay, John (Jack) (1900-1990), Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University, published in hardcopy 2012. Web, Nov. 12, 2014. Life Youth Lindsay was born in Melbourne, but spent his formative years in Brisbane. He was the eldest son of Norman Lindsay. He was educated at Brisbane Grammar School and the University of Queensland, from which he graduated with first class honours in Greek and Latin. In the 1920s he contributed stories and poems to the Bulletin, as well as editing the literary magazines Vision (with his father Norman Lindsay) and London Aphrodite. He founded, with P. R. Stephensen and John Kirtley, the Fanfrolico Press for fine publishing, initially in North Sydney. Lindsay left Australia in 1926, never to return. When the University of Queensland Press tried to persuade him to come to Australia for the launch of The Blood Vote in 1985, he declined. In the UK From 1926 Lindsay lived in the United Kingdom, initially in Essex. In the 1930s the Fanfrolico Press ceased as a business. Lindsay moved to the left politically, writing for Left Review and joining the Communist Party of Great Britain at the end of the decade, becoming an activist. He started writing novels while living in Cornwall. His works were published in the USSR under the name Richard Preston. He collaborated, amongst others, with Edgell Rickword. During World War II, he served in the British Army initially in the Royal Signal Corps. From 1943 he worked for the War Office on theatrical scripts. After the war he lived in Castle Hedingham. Publications Poetry *''Fauns and Ladies''. Sydney: J.T. Kirtley, 1923. *''The Passionate Neatherd: A lyric sequence'' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico, 1926. *''A Homage to Sappho'' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *''Who Are the English?'' (poem). London: 1936. *''Into Action: The battle of Dieppe''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1942. *''Second Front: Poems''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1944. *''Peace is our answer: Poems'' (with poems by Paul Eluard, Pablo Neruda, Louis Aragon; foreword by J.G. Crowther; illustrated by Noel Counihan). London: Collets Holdings, 1950. *''Three Elegies''. Sudbury, UK: Myriad Press, 1957. *''War Or Peace: Twelve linocuts by Noel Counihan'' (with poems by Lindsay). Melbourne: Gryphon Books, 1979. *''Collected Poems''. Lake Forest, IL: Chiron Press, 1981. *''Trinity: Music, poems and drawings. 1982.Jack Lindsay, The Lindsays. Web, Nov. 14, 2014. *''Who Are the English? Selected poems, 1935-1981. Middlesborough, UK: Smokestack Books, 2014. Plays *''Marino Faliero''. London: Fanfrolico, 1927. *''Helen Comes of Age: Three plays''. London: Fanfrolico, 1927. *''Hereward: A play'' (music by John Gough). London: Fanfrolico, 1929. *''The Whole Armour of God''. London: 1944. *''Robin of England'' (written 1944) unpublished *''Face of Coal'' (with B.L. Coombes). 1946. Novels *''Cressida's First Lover: A tale of ancient Greece''. London: John Lane, 1931; New York: R. Long & R.R. Smith, 1932. *''Rome for Sale''. London: Elkin Mathews & Marot, 1934; New York: Harper, 1934. *''Caesar is Dead''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1934. *''Last Days With Cleopatra''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1935. *''Despoiling Venus''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1935. *''Storm at Sea'' (illustrated by John Farleigh). London: Golden Cockerel Press, 1935. *''The Wanderings of Wenamem, 1115-1114 B.C''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1936. *''Rebels of the Gold Fields''. London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1936. *''Adam of a New World''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1936. *''Sue Verney''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1937. *''To Arms! A story of ancient Gaul'' (illustrated by Martin Tyas). London: Oxford University Press, 1938. *''1649: A novel of a year''. London: Methuen, 1938. *''Brief Light: A novel of Catullus''. London: Methuen, 1939. *''Lost Birthright''. London: Methuen, 1939. *''Hannibal Takes a Hand''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1941. *''The Stormy Violence''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1941. *''Light in Italy''. London: Gollancz, 1941. *''We Shall Return: A novel of Dunkirk and the French campaign''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1942. *''The Dons Sight Devon: A story of the defeat of the invincible Armada''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1942. *''Beyond Terror: A novel of the battle of Crete''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1943. *''The Barriers Are Down: A tale of the collapse of a civilization''. London: Gollancz, 1945. *''Hullo Stranger''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1945. *''Time to Live''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1946. *''The Subtle Knot''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1947. *''Men of Forty-Eight''. London: Methuen, 1948. *''Clue of Darkness'', London: Andrew Dakers, 1949. *''Fires in Smithfield: A novel of Mary Tudor's reign''. London: Bodley Head, 1950. *''The Passionate Pastoral: An 18th century escapade''. London: Bodley Head, 1951. *''Betrayed Spring: A novel of the British way''. London: Bodley Head, 1953. *''Rising Tide: A novel of the British way'' (illustrated by James Boswell). London: Bodley Head, 1953. *''The Moment of Choice: A novel of the British way''. London: John Lane / Bodley Head, 1955. *''A Local Habitation: A novel of the British way''. London: Bodley Head, 1957. *''The Great Oak: A story of 1549''. London: Bodley Head, 1957. *''The Revolt of the Sons''. London: Frederick Muller, 1960. *''All on the Never-Never: A novel of the British way of life''. London: Frederick Muller, 1961. *''Masks and Faces''. London: Frederick Muller, 1963. *''Choice of Times''. London: Frederick Muller, 1964. *''The Way the Ball Bounces''. London: Frederick Muller, 1964. *''Thunder Underground; a story of Nero's Rome''. London: Frederick Muller, 1965. *''The Blood Vote'' (written 1937). St. Lucia, Qld, & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1985. Short fiction *''Come Home at Last''. London: I. Nicholson & Watson, 1936. *''Death of a Spartan King, and two other stories of the Ancient World'' (illustrated by Noel Counihan). London: Inca Books, 1974. Non-fiction *''The Modern Consciousness: An essay towards an integration''. London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *''Dionysos: Nietzsche contra Nietzsche: An essay in lyrical philosophy''. London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *''Morgan in Jamaica''. London: Fanfrolico, 1930. *''I am a Roman''. London: Elkin Mathews & Marot, 1934 *''The Romans'' (illustrated by Pearl Binder). London: A. & C. Black, 1935. *''Runaway'' (illustrated by J Morton Sale). London: Oxford University Press, 1935. *''John Bunyan: Maker of myths''. London: Methuen, 1937. *''The Anatomy of Spirit: An inquiry into the origins of religious emotion''. London: Methuen, 1937. *''Marc Anthony: His world and his contemporaries''. London: Routledge, 1936; New York: Dutton, 1937. *''A Short History of Culture: From prehistory to the Renascence''. London: Gollancz, 1939. *''England, My England: A pageant of the English people''. London: Fore Publications (Key Books pamphlet No. 2), 1939. *''Socialist Russia? A new social order''. Sydney: Labour Council of New South Wales, 1941. *''Perspective for Poetry'' (pamphlet). London: Fore Publications (Key Essays No. 1), 1944. *''Marxism and Contemporary Science; or The fullness of life''. London: Dennis Dobson, 1944. *"Jolly Swagman: The Australians at home". Current Affairs 91. London: Army Bureau of Current Affairs, 1945. *''British Achievement in Art and Music''. London: Pilot Press, 1945. *Longus, Daphnis & Chloe (illustrated by Lionel Ellis). London: Daimon Press, 1948. translator *''Song Of A Falling World: Culture during the break-up of the Roman Empire, A.D. 350-600''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1948. *''Mulk Raj Anand: A critical essay''. Bombay: Hind Kitabs, 1948. *''Three Letters to Nikolai Tikhonov''. London: Fore Publications (Key Poets No. 7), 1950. *Introduction to Leslie Hurry, Paintings and Drawings. London: Grey Walls Press, 1950. *''Charles Dickens: A biographical and critical study''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1950; New York: Philosophical Library, 1950. *''A World Ahead: Journal of a Soviet journey''. London: Fore Publications, 1950. *''Byzantium into Europe: The story of Byzantium as the first Europe (326-1204 A.D.) and its further contribution till 1453 A.D.. London: Bodley Head, 1952. *''Rumanian Summer: A view of the Rumanian People's Republic (with Maurice Cornforth). London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1953. *''Civil War in England''. London: Frederick Muller, 1954; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1954. *''George Meredith: His life and work''. London: John Lane, 1956. *''The Romans Were Here: The Roman period in Britain and its place in our history''. London: Frederick Muller, 1956. *''After the 'Thirties: The novel in Britain and its future''. London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1956. *''Russian Poetry, 1917-1955''. London: Bodley Head, 1957. *''Arthur and His Times: Britain in the Dark Ages''. London: Frederic Muller, 1958; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1966. *''The Discovery of Britain: A guide to archaeology''. London: Merlin Press, 1958. *''1764: The hurlyburly of daily life exemplified in one year of the 18th century''. London: Frederick Muller, 1959. *''Death of the Hero: French painting from David to Delacroix''. London: Studio, 1960. *''The Writing on the Wall: An account of Pompeii in its last days''. London: Frederick Muller, 1960. *''William Morris: Writer''. London: William Morris Society, 1961. *''Our Celtic Heritage''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1962. *Giordano Bruno, Cause, Principle, and Unity: 5 dialogues. London: William Clowes, 1962; New York: International Publishers, 1964. *''Daily Life in Roman Egypt''. London: Frederick Muller, 1963; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1963. *''Nine Days' Hero: Wat Tyler''. London: D. Dobson, 1964. *''Leisure and Pleasure in Roman Egypt''. London: Frederick Muller, 1965; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1966. *''The Clashing Rocks: A study of early Greek religion and culture, and the origins of drama''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1965. *''Our Anglo-Saxon Heritage''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1965. *''J.M.W. Turner: His life and work: A critical biography''. London: Cory Adams & Mackay, 1966; New York: Harper & Row, 1966. **also published as Turner: The man and his art. London: Granada, 1985. *''Our Roman Heritage''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1967. *''The Ancient World: Manners and morals''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1968; New York: Putnam, 1968. *''Men and Gods on the Roman Nile''. London: Frederick Muller, 1968. *''Cézanne His life and art''. London: Evelyn, Adams & Mackey, 1969; Greenwich, CT: New York Graphic Society, 1969. *Introduction to The Autobiography of Joseph Priestley. Bath, UK: Adams & Dart, 1970.Autobiography of Joseph Priestly, Abe Books. Web, Nov. 14, 2014. *''The Question of Totemism Reopened'' (pamphlet). Brussels: Universa-Wetteren, 1970. *''The Origins of Alchemy in Graeco-Roman Egypt''. London: Frederick Muller, 1970; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1970. *''Cleopatra''. London: Constable, 1971; New York: Coward McCann & Geohegan, 1971. *''Origins of Astrology''. London: Frederick Muller, 1971; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1971. *''Gustave Courbet: His life and art''. Somerset: Adams & Dart, 1973; New York: Harper, 1973. *''The Normans and Their World''. London: Hart-Davis, MacGibbon, 1973; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1974. *''Blast-Power & Ballistics: Concepts of force and energy in the ancient world''. London: Frederick Muller, 1974; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1974. *''Helen of Troy: Woman and goddess''. London: Constable, 1974; Totowa, NJ: Rowan & Littlefield, 1974. *''William Morris: His life and work''. London: Constable, 1975; New York: Taplinger, 1975. *''Decay and Renewal: Critical essays on twentieth century writing''. Sydney: Wild & Wooley / London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1976. *''The Troubadours, and their world of the twelfth and thirteenth centuries''. London: Frederick Muller, 1976. *''Hogarth; His art and his world''. London: Hart-Davis MacGibbon, 1977; New York: Taplinger, 1977. *''The Monster City: Defoe's London, 1688-1730''. London: Hart-Davis MacGibbon, 1978; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1978. *''William Blake: His life and work''. London: Constable, 1978; New York: Braziller, 1978. *''The Crisis In Marxism''. Bradford-on-Avon, Wiltshire, UK: Moonraker, 1981; Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1981. *''Thomas Gainsborough: His life and art''. New York: Universe, 1980; London: Granada, 1981. *Introduction to The Mandrake Press, 1929-30: Catalogue of an exhibition. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Library, 1985. *''William Morris: Dreamer of dreams'' (essay; edited by David Gerard). London: Nine Elms Press, 1991. Autobiography & memoirs *''Life Rarely Tells: An autobiographical account ending in the year 1921, and situated mostly in Brisbane, Queensland''. London: Bodley Head, 1958. *''The Roaring Twenties: Literary life in Sydney, New South Wales in the years 1921-1926''. London: Bodley Head, 1960. *''Fanfrolico and After''. London: John Lane, 1962. *''Meetings with Poets. Memories of Dylan Thomas, Edith Sitwell, Louis Aragon, Paul Eluard, and Tristan Tzara''. London: Frederick Muller, 1968; New York: Unger, 1969. *''Faces & Places'' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). Toronto: Basilike, 1974. *''Life Rarely Tells: An autobiography in three volumes''. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1982. Translated *Aristophanes, Lysistrata: The Grecian temptress '' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico, 1925. *Herodas, ''The Mimiambs.London: Fanfrolico, 1925. Translated by Jack Lindsay, Decorated by Alan Odle, with a Foreword by Brian Penton. *Sextus Propertius, Propertius in Love. London: Fanfrolico, 1927. *Gaius Valerius Catullus, The Complete Poetry. London: Fanfrolico, 1928. ** also published as Gaius Valerius Catullus, The Complete Poems. London: Sylvan Press, 1948. *Homer, Homer's Hymns to Aphrodite. London: Fanfrolico, 1929. *Aristophanes, Women in Parliament by Aristophanes (illustrated by Norman Lindsay, with foreword by Edgell Rickword). London: Fanfrolico, 1929. *Theocritos, The Complete Poems (illustrated by Lionel Ellis, with introduction by Edward Hutton). London: Fanfrolico, 1929. *Decimus, Magnus Ausonius, Patchwork Quilt: Poems (illustrate by Edward Bawden). London: Fanfrolico, 1930. *Gaius Petronius, The Complete Works (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico, 1927; New York: Rarity Press, 1932. *Apuleius, The Golden Ass (illustrated by Percival Goodman). Limited Editions Club, 1932; Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1962. *''Medieval Latin Poets''. London: Elkin Mathews & Marot, 1934. *Adam Mickiewicz, Poems. London: Sylvan Press, 1957. *Asklepiades of Samos, The Loves (illustrated by Paul Rudall). Sudbury, Suffolk, UK: Myriad Press, 1959. *Petronius Arbiter, The Satyricon, and poems. London: Paul Elek, 1960. *''Modern Russian Poetry'' (translated & edited). London: Vista Books, 1960. *Petronius Arbiter, The Satyricon, and poems. London: Paul Elek, 1960. *Teukros Anthias, The Elegy of Haido: a theatrical intermedium from 'The Cyprus tragedy'. London: Anthias, 1966. *Eleonore Bille-de-Mot, The Age of Akhenaton. London: Corey, Adams, & MacKay, 1966; New York: McGraw-Hill, 1966. *Teukros Anthias, Greece, I Keep My Vigil For You: Rhapsody. London: Anthias, 1968. Edited *John Donne, A Defence of Women for their Inconstancy & their Paintings. London: Fanfrolico, 1925. *''William Blake; Creative will and the poetic image''. London: Fanfrolico Press, 1927. *Sir John Harington, The Metamorphosis Of Ajax: A new discourse on a stale subject (edited with Peter Warlock). London: Fanfrolico, 1927. *''Loving Mad Tom: Bedlamite verses of the XVI and XVII Centuries'' (illustratied by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico Press, 1927. *Thomas Lovell Beddoes, The Complete Works (with a memoir by Sir Edmund Gosse). London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *Sir John Eliot, The Parlement of Pratlers (illustrated by Hal Collins). London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *''Inspirations: An anthology of utterances by creative minds defining the creative act and its lyrical basis in life''. London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *William Blake, Poetical Sketches (with an essay on Blake's metric by Lindsay). London: Scholartis Press, 1927. *''A Handbook of Freedom: A record of English democracy through twelve centuries'' (edited with Edgell Rickword). London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1939; New York: International Publishers, 1939 **also published as Spokesmen for Liberty: A record of English democracy through twelve centuries. London: Lawrence & Wishart, 1941. *Dorothy Johnson, Giuliano the Magnificent. London: Andrew Dakers, 1940. *''New Lyrical Ballads: Anthology'' (edited with Maurice Carpenter & Honor Arundel). London: Poetry London, 1945. *''Anvil, Life, and the Arts: A miscellany''. London: Meridian Books, 1947. *Robert Herrick, Poems. London: Grey Walls Press, 1948. *William Morris, Selected Poems. London: Grey Walls Press, 1948. *''Ribaldry of Greece: An anthology''. London: Paul Elek, 1961. *''Ribaldry of Rome: An anthology''. London: Paul Elek, 1961. *J.M.W. Turner, The Sunset Ship: The poems. Lowestoft, Suffolk, UK: Scorpion / London: Evelyn, 1966. ''New Lyrical Ballads'' (1945) Edited by Lindsay, Honor Arundel and Maurice Carpenter. Poets included were: Dai Alexander - Honor Arundel - John Atkins - Maurice Carpenter - Herbert Corby - Leslie Daiken - Idris Davies - Tom Farnol - Alun Lewis - Jack Lindsay - John Manifold - Geoffrey Matthews - David Martin - Frances Mayo - Hubert Nicholson - Harold W. Owen - Paul Potts - John Pudney - Arnold Rattenbury - M. Richardson - Joyce Rowe - Francis Scarfe - John Singe - Randall Swingler - Mike Whittock Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jack Lindsay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 12, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References * Culture and history: essays presented to Jack Lindsay (1984) edited by Bernard Smith * Jack Lindsay: the thirties and forties (1984) edited by Robert Mackie * Jack Lindsay: faithful to the earth (1993) Paul Gillen * "Obituary of Jack Lindsay: Prolific and Proletarian. The Independent (London), 13 March 1990, p. 19; "Jack Lindsay." The Times (London), 9 March 1990; (Retrieved 13 August 2007) * The Fanfrolico Press: satyrs, fauns and fine books (2009) by John Arnold published by the Private Libraries Association Notes External links ;About *Lindsay Jack at Graham Stevenson's website. *Lindsay, John (Jack) (1900-1990) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography *Lindsay, (Robert Leeson) Jack in the Dictionary of Art Historians Category:Australian poets Category:Australian communists Category:British poets Category:Australian biographers Category:Australian literary critics Category:Australian memoirists Category:Communist Party of Great Britain members Category:1900 births Category:1990 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets